You Are My Fourth Stars
by Iria-san
Summary: Sekuel dari 'Insomnia', jika ada belum membaca, saya sarankan untuk membaca yang Insomnia dulu ya Minna . ini 2 Shoots dan UPDATE! ehmm.. saya lagi gak bisa buat summary, jadi yah... baca saja langsung. RnR yah? Hohohoho.. Warning: GAJE, ABAL.
1. Chapter 1

Story: You Are My Fourth stars 1

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Rating: T

Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort (Ada usul perubahan genre? aku tak berbakat adalam memilih genre)

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: AU,berunsur Shounen ai/ Yaoi!,OOC(khususnya Sasuke!), typos, DONT LIKE,DONT READ!

\Naruto : 15 tahun

\Sasuke: 16 tahun

Author's note: Sekuel dari Insomnia, bila ada yang belum membaca 'Insomnia', saya rekomendasikan untuk membacanya terlebih dahulu, agar lebih mengerti jalan cerita di fic ini. Terus, fic ini saya buat jadi 2 shot karena bila dibuat 1 shot akan jadi sangat panjang! . Hope you like it, Minna^^.

_((***Have a nice read***))_

Suara langkah sepatu pantofel mulai mengema di dalam salah satu ruangan di dalam mansion tersebut, Suara langkah kaki yang berjalan kearah tujuannya, berjalan ke arah salah satu ruangan terpenting di dalam mansion megah bergaya eropa tersebut. Suara detak-detak jam teredengar jelas sabagai salah satu pengisi suara dalam mansion yang sepi itu. Jam 12.15 malam.

KRIEEEEETTTTTTT~ Suara sebuah pintu ruangan yang terbuka terdengar.

"Tuan."Sapa suara itu, lalu memasuki ruangan -kamar tersebut dengan kaki-kaki jenjangnya yang dialasi oleh sepatu pantofel tadi.

Di dalam kamar tersebut, tampak seorang pemuda berumur 16 tahun sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil melihat keluar jendela, begitulah posisi pemuda bermata hitam kelam tersebut dari kira-kira 20 menit yang lalu.

"Sasuke-sama, anda dapat tertidur hari ini?"

Pemuda-yang dipanggil dengan nama Sasuke itu mengeleng pelan, "hanya 2 jam, aku bermimpi buruk lagi, bawakan vitaminku, Kakashi!" perintahnya datar.

Kakashi- nama orang yang memanggil Sasuke tadi, selaku sebagai pelayan pribadi Sasuke menghela napas panjang, lalu menganguk kecil dan segera keluar dari kamar tuan mudanya tersebut. Tak kama kemudian Kakashi kembali sambil membawa sebuah 2 botol kecil, berisi vitamin dan satunya lagi berisi obat, ditambah dengan segelas air putih di tangannya yang lain.

"Sasuke-sama." panggil Kakashi menyadarkan tuannya itu dari lamunan semunya, sambil memberikan kedua botol yang berada di salah satu tangannya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan langit malam yang sejak tadi terus ia pandang tanpa lelah, menganguk dan menerima kedua botol itu dari tangan Kakashi. Sesaat Sasuke terdiam melihat kedua botol yang ada di tangannya.

"Hn, Kakashi, buang jauh-jauh obat tidur itu dariku. Sudah beberapa kali aku mengatakan padamu aku tidak memerlukannya!" ujar Sasuke tajam sambil melempar pelan salah satu botol di tangannya ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi yang mempunyai daya fokus dan refleks yang baik tentu dapat menangkap botol itu dengan mudah.

Dari balik masker yang menutupi lebih dari setengah wajahnya, Kakashi kembali menghela napas panjang. "Tuan, minumlah obat tidur itu, saya khawatir kepada anda, Sasuke-sama.", Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan pelayan satu-satunya itu hanya terdiam bisu, dia lebih memilih untuk mengeluarkan beberapa vitamin dari tempatnya dan meminumnya.

"Tidak usah khawatirkan aku Kakashi, aku baik-baik saja. " ujar Sasuke datar, sambil kembali pada posisinya sebelum itu, menatap jendela atau lebih tepatnya langit malam dengan sedikit bintang ini.

"Saya sangat khawatir, Sasuke-sama. Anda selalu tidur 3-5 jam sehari selama bertahun-tahun ini. Itu sangat berdampak buruk untuk kesehatan anda."

"Hn.." Sasuke terdiam dan merespon dengan gumaman khasnya itu.

"Apakah anda masih bermimpi Sasuke-Sama?"

"Masih, dan selalu terjadi Kakashi." jawab Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, menahan sebuah getaran perasaan yang selalu membuatnya merasa kesakitan. Kakashi, yang mendengar perkataan tuannya itu pun menutup matanya, berpikir.

"Tuan, saya rasa sudah saatnya anda melupakan kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu. Sudah saat nya anda melupakan peristiwa itu Sasuke-sama"

.

.

'Hening sebentar, setelah Kakashi mengeluarkan kalimatnya itu. Sasuke tidak menjawab perkataan Kakashi sama sekali. Tuan dan pelayannya itu terdiam dalam jalan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Aku masih belum bisa Kakashi, masih belum bisa." kata Sasuke kemudian, sambil mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan melewati Kakashi yang masih menunduk sopan padanya.

"Anda ingin pergi keluar lagi malam ini, Sasuke-sama?"

"Hn." Respon Sasuke, sambil mengambil sebuah jaket dari lemari baju di sudut kamar tersebut.

"hmm.. Baiklah, .. Sasuke-sama menjadi benar-benar sering sekali keluar akhir-akhir ini, apa ada yang anda cari, Sasuke-Sama?" tanya Kakashi sopan tapi dengan nada yang lumayan ceria, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang kaku sejak tadi .

"Hn." balas Sasuke lagi, sambil pergi meninggalkan Kakashi dalam ruangan kamarnya. Pergi menuju ke luar mansion itu.

"Tuan..." Kakashi berkata sendiri dalam ruangan kosong itu, menatap pungung tuannya itu dengan datar "sampai kapan kau akan terus begini?"

Dan langkah sepatu pantofel Kakashi itu pun kembali terdengar melangkah di lantai marmer mansion itu. Berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan(?) .

~~~~~~~~^*^_IRIA_^*^~~~~~~~~~~

"Kaa-san, aku sudah selesai mencuci piring!" Seru Naruto, berteriak kepada Kaa-sannya yang sedang berada di lantai dua sekarang.

"Ya Naru, kau boleh memakan snack malammu, sekarang!" balas sebuah suara dari lantai dua rumahnya. Naruto tersenyum lebar, benar-benar lebar malah, setara dengan 5 buah jari. Sebut saja senyum 5 jari ala Naruto.

"Horeee~~~" Naruto segera membuka rak yang berada di dekatnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ramen instan dari situ. Ya, itulah snack malam Naruto. Ramen.

"Naruto!, cukup hanya 1 saja! Jangan lebih!" Seru Kushina yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu dapur keluarga Namikaze, memergoki Naruto yang sudah hendak mengambil bungkus ramen yang kedua.

"Yahhh~ Kaa-san~ Aku kan...u-ughh! Iya deh~" Naruto hendak protes, tapi niatnya itu harus diurungkannya karena ngeri melihat gertakan dan pandangan tajam dari Kushina.

~~~~~~~~^*^_IRIA_^*^~~~~~~~~~~

"Haaahhh~~" Naruto menghela nafas panjang, beberapa saat setelah snack malamnya-ramennya- telah habis dia lahap. Membuat Kushina yang awalnya sibuk dengan majalah fashionnya, menatap bingung pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanyanya lembut, khas sorang ibu yang benar-benar mengerti dan sayang kepada anaknya.

"Aku tidak menemukan Sasuke lagi Kaa-san, aku memang bodoh. Seharusnya aku tanyakan kepada dia di mana rumahnya?" gumam Naruto dengan raut muka sedih. Benar, sudah sekitar 5 hari ini dia terus mencari-cari rumah Sasuke, tapi hasilnya nol besar!

Kushina memelototkan matanya mendengar perkataan Naruto, seolah-olah itu adalah kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Aku bingung Kaa-san, saat aku bertanya kepada beberapa orang di kompleks ini, mereka malah menjawab dengan jawaban yang aneh dan tak jelas." ujar Naruto lagi sambil mengaruk-garuk pipinya dengan pose berpikir.

"Jawaban semacam apa Naruto?"

"Yah~ ada seorang ibu-ibu yang menjawab 'Urusai,tidak seharusnya kau bertanya begitu?Uchiha seharusnya sudah tidak ada lagi di daerah sini!', lalu seorang bapak penjaga toko hewan mengatakan bahwa 'Aku tidak pernah mendengar marga Uchiha di kota ini lagi' , Kaa-san, menurutku ini sangat aneh, bila keluarga Uchiha memang tidak ada lagi di kota ini, la-lalu Sasuke itu siapa?" tutur Naruto mengungkapkan isi pikirannya. Kushina masih terdiam, berpikir keras dalam otaknya.

Naruto merengut, otaknya sudah terlalu keras berpikir, "Ukkkkhh~~" gerutunya.

"Naruto, Sasuke yang kau ceritakan itu memang Uchiha. Tapi mungkin...Uchiha yang terakhir.." Kushina mulai angkat bicara. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan ibunya mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti.

.

.

"Apa yang Kaa-san katakan?"

~~~~~~~~^*^_IRIA_^*^~~~~~~~~~

"Naruto." Kushina memulai kalimatnya, melihat sebentar gangang cangkir yang dia gengam dengan pandangan ragu, lalu kemudian kembali menatap Naruto, anak satu-satunya yang sangat dia sayangi.

"8 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya pada saat kau berumur 7 tahun, terjadi sebuah peristiwa yang sewaktu itu benar-benar mengemparkan seluruh warga Konoha dan negara Jepang, bahkan peristiwa tersebut juga mendapat perhatian dari warga-warga negara lainnya." Kushina mulai bercerita.

Naruto mengaruk kepalanya bingung, ' aku sudah tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi pada 7 tahun yan lalu' Pikir Naruto. "Hmm,peristiwa apa itu Kaa-san?"

"Pembantaian keluarga Uchiha"

.

.

.

Hening tiba-tiba menyelimuti Naruto juga Kushina, Naruto masih mencoba mencerna setiap kata- kata dari Kaa-sannya itu.

"A-apa Kaa-san? ulangi sekali lagi." Pinta Naruto sambil mulai mengorek-ngorek telinga kanannya, menyangka bahwa dia salah dengar.

"Jangan berpura-pura tuli Naruto! Kaa-san bilang tadi itu adalah 'Pembantaian keluarga Uchiha'. " Bentak Kushina setelah melihat tingkah Naruto yang terlihat main-main.

1 detik kemudian. masih hening.

3 detik mulai membuka mulutnya mencoba hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

5 detik kemudi..."APAAAA!"teriak Naruto kaget bukan main.

"Diamlah Naruto!, kau ingin Kaa-san menjelaskannya atau tidak?"

Naruto masih terdiam, 'a-apaaa?' tanyanya dalam hati, larut dalam pikirannya sebentar, lalu menganguk lemah. menatap meja makan dengan lirih, tak kuasa melihat wajah Kaa-sannya yang nampak serius.

" 8 tahun yang lalu, keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang sangat ternama di negara ini, Naruto. Kepala keluarga itu, adalah Fugaku Uchiha, salah satu pengusaha yang sangat berhasil di dunia ini. " Kushina meminum cangkir kopinya dengan hati-hati, menatap anaknya, Naruto yang masih terdiam tanpa kata melihat meja makan.

"Kejayaan keluarga itu lenyap seketika saat sebuah segerombolan perampok bersenjata memasuki kediaman utama Uchiha, dan membantai habis keluarga itu, beseerta dengan pelayan-pelayannya. kejadian berdarah yang tak dapat dilupakan warga kota Konoha dan negara Jepang selama lebih dari 1 tahun setelah peristiwa itu. " Kushina mengakhiri kalimatnya sebentar dan menghela napas, dilihatnya Naruto masih seperti posisi yang tadi. Terdiam menatap meja makan, seolah-olah meja tersebut adalah sebuah televisi layar lebar yang menayangkan film terbaik.

Naruto merengutkan mukanya dengan gelisah "Ja..jadi? Sasuke itu siapa? apakah dia itu- hantu?"

"Tidak..."

"La-lalu?"

"Dia satu-satunya keluarga Uchiha yang selamat dari pembantaian itu. ."

Naruto menunduk, merasakan rasa sedih yang muncul di dalam dadanya, "Ce-ceritakan padaku Kaa-san~"

"Pihak kepolisian menemukan bocah berusiah 8 tahun yang sedang tertidur di tempat tidurnya, dan dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, putra bungsu keluarga itu. "

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? bagaimana bisa dia selamat dari peristiwa itu Kaa-san? bahkan dengan keadaan tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya?"Tanya Naruto lirih, dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

"Unsur kesengajaan, anak itu diberikan obat tidur berdosis tinggi, apa Kaa-san ada menceritakan tentang perlawanan yang dilakukan keluarga Uchiha?"

"Tidak!"

"Terjadi baku tembak yang terjadi di antara keluarga Uchiha dan perampok bersenjata itu, keluarga Uchiha memiliki beberapa senjata api di dalam rumahnya dan memakai itu untuk melawan kelompok perampok itu. Polisi mengatakan bahwa perlawanan itu terjadi begitu saja. Uchiha Fugaku, Mikoto- Ibu dari Sasuke, dan Itachi- anak tertua hanya ingin membela diri mereka, meskipun mereka sudah mengetahui akibat dari semua perlawanannya, karena itu mereka berusaha untuk menyelamatkan anak terbungsu mereka, Sasuke. Setidaknya, jika mereka mati, Sasuke masih ada untuk meneruskan marga tersebut"

"A-aku tidak mengerti~" Naruto berujar lirih. Otaknya lambat untuk berpikir.

"Polisi selalu datang terlambat, mereka datang setelah seluruh keluarga Uchiha ( kecuali Sasuke), dan kawanan perampok itu tergelepar bersimbah darah! . Mati! , A-andaikan polisi datang lebih cepat, mu-mungkin tidak akan menjadi begini!" geram Kushina kesal, mengingat kenapa polisi begitu bodoh sehingga tak dapat membantu keluarga yang dulunya sangat dicintai oleh warga konoha itu.

"Setelah itu, bagaimana nasib Sasuke, Kaa-san?"

"Kau pasti tahu kan bagaimana seorang perasaan anak kecil yang ditinggalkan oleh keluarganya dengan keadaan seperti itu kan, Naru? Tentu saja dia shock dan stress berat. terakhir Kaa-san dengar, Sasuke pergi ke New york untuk bersekolah di sana. Dan sejak saat itu Uchiha dan Sasuke tak pernah lagi terdengar kabarnya." Kushina menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kalimat yang menjadi akhir dari cerita panjangnya. Wanita berambut merah itu pun melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang bergetar dan menundukan kepala di meja makan, seperti menahan sesuatu untuk dikeluarkan. Tangan Naruto terkepal erat, bagai seseorang yang sudah menahan amarahnya bertahun-tahun.

"Naruto..." Panggil Kushina lembut.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Naruto..." Panggil Kushina sekali lagi.

Tapi tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Naruto, ibu rasa sekarang kau harus ti..."

*BRAKKKK!* Naruto tiba-tiba mengebrak meja makan dengan kedua tangannya, mengangetkan Kushina, menatap ibunya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan. " Kaa-san!  
panggilnya dengan nada semangat. Sudah sembuh dari rasa shock dan sedihnya barusan.

"Di mana rumah keluarga Uchiha dulu!"

Kushina tersenyum kecil, melihat semangat anaknya yang berkobar-kobar."Kau tahu mansion bergaya eropa yang berada beberapa kompleks dari sini?, yang terlihat kotor dan tak pernah terawat? Kau pasti tahu kan? Peristiwa pembantaian itulah yang menjadi asal mula rumor yang mengatakan bahwa mansion itu berhantu." jawab Kushina sambil membereskan cangkir kopi yang dia minum tadi ke bak cucian.

"Yosh! terima kasih Kaa-san!.." ujar Naruto semangat, langsung melesat keluar dari dapur itu meninggalkan Kushina. Entahlah apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Naruto, tapi- sepertinya Kushina mengetahuinya.

"NARUTO!"

"YA, KAA-SAN?" Naruto menjawab dari lantai dua.

"Besok saja kau pergi ke mansion itu! ini sudah malam anak nakal!" Bentak Kushina.

Diam sebentar, Naruto tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat, sampai "yahhh~~ Kaa-san~~" desahnya protes.

"TIDAK! sekarang waktunya tidur, Naruto!Apa kau ingin melihat, apa yang Kaa-san dapat lakukan dengan ramenmu.." Kushina membuka rak yang berisi khusus berbagai macam bungkus ramen.

"Baik! Baik! Kaa-san! Naru mengerti! Naru tidur!" jawab Naruto dengan tidak rela, dapat terdengar bahwa sekarang Naruto tengah melompat-lompat kesal di dalam kamarnya. Kushina tersenyum tipis, tertawa keras dalam hati.

~~~~~~~~^*^_IRIA_^*^~~~~~~~~~

*tok tok tok* Naruto mengetuk pintu mansion besar itu dengan pelan, sebab bel yang ada di mansion itu sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Sambil menunggu, matanya jelajatan melihat bagian halaman mansion itu, penuh dengan pohon-pohon yang tinggi dan tanaman liar. Membuat mansion itu tampak semakin terlihat angker.

"Ukkh~ Padahal masih siang, tapi mansion ini benar-benar angker~" Naruto merinding sambil mengelus tengkuknya pelan.

*Cklekk~* Pintu mansion terbuka, menampakan seseorang berambut silver dan bermasker hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya, dari pakaiannya, sepertinya dia adalah seorang pelayan pria di mansion itu. Ya,dia adalah Kakashi Hatake, satu-satunya Pelayan yang ada di mansion itu. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya sopan pada Naruto.

"Err~ apa aku bisa menemui Sasuke?" Cengir Naruto.

Pria bermasker itu terdiam, memandangi Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Ada raut muka bingung dan kaget yang terlihat. "Tunggu sebentar, tuan. Siapa nama anda?" tanyanya pelan dan sopan.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto.,Hehehe", Kakashi menganguk, Lalu kembali menutup pintu yang tadi dibukanya untuk Naruto. Membuat Naruto terdiam cengo diperlakukan seperti itu.

'Loh?aku tidak diajak menunggu di dalam?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Bingung.

Merasa tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya, Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu mansion tersebut, menunggu dengan bosan sambil bersiul kecil.

.

.

.

"Lama~"

~~~~~~~~^*^_IRIA_^*^~~~~~~~~~

*Cklek!* Pintu besar mansion itu pun terbuka lagi setelah sekitar 20 menit lebih Naruto menunggu dengan sangat bosan di tempatnya. Bahkan Naruto sempat ingin mencoba mencabuti rumput liar yang ada di halaman mansion itu karena menunggu terlalu lama. Dengan mata berbinar-binar, Naruto yang tengah berguling-guling di lantai ala tikus tanah pun langsung mendatangi Kakashi.

"Jadi bagaimana?aku boleh masuk sekarang"tanyanya ceria.

"Tidak." Kakashi menjawab datar.

"..."

Naruto yang awalnya tersenyum ceria langsung memasang wajah bingung, dan kaget. "L-lho?kenapa?"

"Sasuke-sama mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengenal anda. Karena itu saya mohon tolong segera pergi dari tempat ini. Sasuke-sama sangat membenci orang-orang yang berkunjung ke mansion ini."

Naruto cengo, diam tanpa kata, menatap kesal pada Kakashi yang ada di depannya. "Apa! Sasuke bilang dia tidak mengenalku!, CIH! Biarkan aku masuk! akan kupukul kepalanya, dan kutarik rambut runcingnya itu!" Geramnya. Memaksa menerobos masuk melewati Kakashi.

Kakashi berusaha menghalangi Naruto dengan sigap, mendorong Naruto agar menyingkir dari pintu mansion, "Maaf tuan, saya tidak dapat membiarkan anda masuk dan mengangu ketenangan Sasuke-sama.!"

*Braaakkkk!*

Pintu tertutup dengan kasar, tepat di depan hidung Naruto. Naruto melotot geram, lalu langsung memukul, menendang pintu tidak bersalah itu dengan beringas. "UCHIHA SASUKE-TEME BAKA! KURANG AJAR! AKAN KUBALAS KAU NANTI" teriak Naruto dengan sangat keras, kemarahan sudah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"HEI! BUKA PINTUNYA TEMEEE!" Naruto menendang pintu mansion itu dengan kasar.

"BUKAAAAA!"

Naruto terduduk di depan pintu itu frustasi, lelah berteriak dan memanggil, mengigit-gigit bibirnya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Mata Naruto melihat ke segala arah halaman Mansion itu. Naruto tersenyum, bergumam dalam hatinya 'Aku tidak akan menyerah Sasuke!,akan kuseret kau keluar dari mansion menyeramkanmu ini!'

~~~~~~~~^*^_IRIA_^*^~~~~~~~~~

Si salah satu ruangan, tepatnya ruangan tuan muda Sasuke, ruangan yang selalu sunyi. Sasuke terlihat terdiam di atas meja bacanya, jemari-jemari tangannya memegang sebuah buku, Membacanya dengan begitu serius. Pupil hitam kelam Sasuke bergerak-gerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengikuti arah tulisan yang tertera si buku itu.

Tuk.. tuk~~ beberapa ranting pohon mengetuk permukaan jendela kaca kecil yang berada di depan meja baca Sasuke, tampaknya terdorong oleh angin , Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya dari buku, menatap ke arah jendela yang terkunci itu.

"Hari ini, berangin~" Gumamnya kecil, dan kembali memfokuskan kegiatannya pada buku di tangannya.

.

.

.

*TOK! TOK! TOK!* Sebuah ketukan yang sangat keras kembali terdengar dari jendela itu, membuat Sasuke agak sedikit bingung dan kaget, tapi tidak terlihat jelas dalam ekspressinya. Itu bukan suara ranting yang mengenai jendela, nenek-nenek sekarat kelindes truk saja tahu. Sasuke berusaha mengacuhkannya, buku yang sedang dia baca sedang bagian yang paling yang paling seru.

*DAK ! DAK! DAK!*.."HOI, TEME KURANG AJAR! BUKA JENDELANYA, BAKA!"

Oke, inilah saatnya Sasuke harus menghentikan mengacuhkan suara ketukan yang berubah menjadi gedoran itu, karena baru saja tadi ada suara BENTAKAN NARUTO! Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah jendela yang dari tadi mengangu itu dan...

"TEME, BUKA JENDELANYA!".

.

.

"..."

.

" teme!"

.

"Idiot, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" tanyanya kejam. Sasuke tetap tidak membuka jendela itu untuk Naruto, YANG SEKARANG SEDANG BERDIRI DI ATAS SEBUAH DAHAN POHON BERUKURAN SEDANG, SETINGGI 45 METER DARI TANAH!

"Teme! buka jendelanya!" Naruto berkata dengan panik, dahan yang dinaikinya sudah 'sekarat' .

" ...Idiot!"

"TEME! BUKA JENDELANYA! HUWAAAA!" mata Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca,karena dahan yang dinaikinya sudah terdengar bunyi 'kreek' kecil.

"...Idiot-Dobe. "

"TEME!"

"..."

.

.

.

*Kriiiiietttttt*~~~~ Sasuke membuka jendela kecil itu dan menaiki meja bacanya, "Pegang tanganku, Dobe" suruhnya.

Tapi bukannya memegang tangan Sasuke, Naruto malah langsung menerjang Sasuke dengan memeluk tubuhnya dan ' BRAKKKK! ', Sasuke yang tak siap menerima tubuh Naruto terbaring dengan tragis di atas meja bacanya, menindih buku kesayangan yang tadi dibacanya, dan juga ditindih oleh Naruto di atas tubuhnya. Nah, itulah yang dimaksud pepatah ' Sudah Jatuh Tertimpa Tangga'.

" Teme baka! kenapa kau lama sekali membuka jendelanya! Bila terlambat, aku bisa jatuh dan mati tahu!"

"Hn."

"Teme! Kau itu benar-benar baka!"

"Hn.".

"Teme! Aku menunggu lama di depan pintu mansionmu dan kau-..."

"Bisa kau bangkit dari atas tubuhku, Idiot?. Kau seberat gajah yang sedang hamil !. "

"Apa katamu Teme? Katakan sekali lagi! " Bentak Naruto sambil mulai pindah dari atas tubuh Sasuke dan turun dari atas meja baca itu. Diikuti Sasuke yang membangkitkankan dirinya dengan kesakitan. Sasuke melirik sekilas buku yang tadi dibacanya, buku itu terlipat-lipat dan agak robek, Sasuke langsung mengirimkan tatapan deathglearenya pada Naruto. Tapi diacuhkan.

Naruto, mendudukan dirinya di lantai marmer di dalam kamar Sasuke itu, melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuh. "Kenapa kau menjauhiku Sasuke-Teme? Kenapa kau mengatakan tidak mengenalku?", tanyanya pada Sasuke yang sibuk merapikan bukunya yang berantakan.

"Hn."

" Teme! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau tinggal di mansion ini. Kalau aku tahu kan, kemarin aku tidak akan susah-susah untuk lari karena melihat hal aneh di mansion ini!." Naruto mulai berkicau lagi.

"Hn."

"Sasuke! jangan 'Hn' saja yang kau katakan, Kau tahu aku sangat kesal ketika kau mengatakan 'kau tidak mengenalku', dan aku juga sangat kesal pada pelayanmu yang meng-."

"Dobe, kenapa tanganmu itu? " potong Sasuke, melihat lengan kanan Naruto tergores besar dan mengeluarkan darah, disertai dengan darah yang terlihat merembes di bagian lutut celana panjang Naruto.

"Oh.. ini, Luka di lenganku ini karena aku terjatuh 2 kali saat tadi memanjat ke sini, Teme. sedangkan yang di lutut ini adalah luka beberapa hari yang lalu yang tampaknya belum kering dan terbuka lagi. Haha, tidak apa-apa kok Teme, tidak sak~~...! ARGHH! Teme! apa yang kau lakukan! " Bentak Naruto saat Sasuke memencet luka di lututnya. Bodoh.

Sasuke mencekram tangan kanan Naruto dengan kuat dan menatap lukanya tajam, membuat Naruto menelan ludah. " Ini harus diobati Idiot, Tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya datar, beranjak ke salah satu lemari kaca di dalam kamar itu dan mengeluarkan kotak yang pastinya berisi obat-obatan.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sedang memilih-milih obat, dengan tampang polos, ini pertama kalinya dia terluka dan ada yang bersedia mengobatinya. Biasanya, orang-orang akan membiarkan dan mengacuhkannya. Naruto juga lebih memilih untuk cuma membersihkan lukanya, tanpa memperbannya, itulah alasannya kerap kali luka-luka kecil di tubuh Naruto dapat mengeluarkan darah lagi dengan mudah.

Sasuke mendatangi Naruto kembali dengan kapas, perban dan alkohol di tangannya, menatap Naruto dengan mata onyx dan wajah stoic' nya itu. Naruto jadi salah tingkah sendiri dilihat seperti itu.

Tatap-tatapan terjadi diantar Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Lepas celanamu, Idiot, bagaimana aku mengobati luka di lututmu nanti? "

.

.

.Hening.

.

" N-NANIIII!" Teriak Naruto shock dengan wajah yang memerah padam seketika.

~~~~~~~~^*^_IRIA_^*^~~~~~~~~~

"Idiot..." gumam Sasuke saat melihat Naruto yang tadi keras kepala dan tidak mau diobati olehnya, dan memaksakan dirinya saja yang mengurusi lukanya.

'Biar aku saja yang mengurusi lukaku!' Sasuke masih ingat perkataan Naruto beberapa menit yang lalu.

Maka kini, Sasuke hanya mengawasi Naruto yang sedang membersihkan luka di lututnya, dengan balutan selimut yang melingkar dari pinggangnya. Ya,selimut Sasuke yang dia gunakan untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tidak memakai celana sekarang.

Dengan wajah berlipat-lipat, Naruto membersihkan lukanya dengan agak sembrono, melilit-lilit perban dengan sembarangan untuk menutupi lukanya. Wajah Naruto masih terlihat sedikit rona merah, entah apa alasannya. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Idiot, bukan begitu caranya. " Sasuke langsung merebut perban di tangan Naruto saat melihat luka itu tidak terperban dengan benar.

"T-Teme! biar aku saja yang melakukannya!" Naruto berusaha merebut perban itu dari Sasuke.

"Hn!" Perintah Sasuke, Naruto membeku, terdiam tanpa kata dan gerakan.

"Duduk di atas ranjangku, Dobe. Biar aku saja yang mengobati lukamu. Kau tidak becus melakukannya!."

"T-tapi Tem-"

"La-ku-kan se-ka-rang!" Sasuke mendeathgleare Naruto lagi, dan ini benar-benar jenis tatapan yang menakutkan untuk Naruto. Akhirnya, dengan hati-hati Naruto mulai berdiri dan mendudukan tubuhnya di atas ranjang king size Sasuke. Diikuti oleh, Sasuke yang langsung memegang salah satu kaki Naruto yang terluka dan menyibak bagian selimut yang menutupi luka itu.

"Ja-jangan melihat pahaku, teme-idiot!~" ujar Naruto pelan, hampir berbisik sambil menutupi bagian pahanya yang baru saja terekspos beberapa bagian karena Sasuke menyibak selimut yang menutupinya.

"Hn. Kau seperti perempuan,Dobe!"

.

.

.

"TEME BAKA!"

~~~~~~~~^*^_IRIA_^*^~~~~~~~~~

"Baik, jadi apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Dobe?" tanya asuke, sambil membersihkan tangannya memakai sebuah saputangan.

"Menagih permintaan maafmu, Teme!" Ujar Naruto, sambil melihat-lihat lutut dan lengannya yang dibalut perban dengan sedemikian rapi. 'Teme berbakat dalam pengobatan~' pikirnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke menyahut, tampaknya bertanya maksud dari 'menagih permintaan maaf'.

Naruto mengerling ke arah Sasuke yang masih berjalan di dalam ruangan itu, terlihat Sasuke mendatangi sebuah lemari yang paling besar di ruangan itu. "Permintaan maafmu, Teme!. Kau harus meminta maaf karena kau sudah meninggalkanku sendirian di lapangan itu!" Jelas Naruto.

*Blukkk!* Sasuke melemparkan sebuah celana jeans berwarna hitam kepada Naruto, "Pakai itu Idiot, celanamu kotor karena terkena darahmu." Ujar Sasuke datar, wajahnya stoic tanpa ekspressi seperti biasanya.

Naruto menganguk dan melihat ukuran jeans itu. Pas dengan ukurannya. " Arigatou, Teme~"

Sasuke menatap Naruto lama. Dilihatnya Naruto kembali menatap cemberut ke arahnya, seperti menunggu sesuatu. Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Berpikir. Lalu akhirnya mulai berbicara "Hn, gomen, Dobe."

Terlihat sebuah senyum lebar terkembang di wajah Naruto. menampakan gigi-gigi putih dan rapi miliknya. "Ah, dan ada 1 lagi alasan aku kesini,Teme! "

"Hn?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ini!" Naruto mengambil 2 buah tiket di saku celana kotornya, "Kau siap untuk pergi ke auditorium? heh? Teme?"

"HN? !"

~~~~~~~~^*^_IRIA_^*^~~~~~~~~~

"Sasuke-Sama, sekarang saatnya untuk makan siang. " Kakashi mengetuk pintu kamar tuannya dengan pelan, sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan. Tapi tak ada satu pun jawaban yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Sasuke-sama." Kakashi mencoba lagi mengetuk pintu kamar itu. 'Tampaknya ada yang salah' pikir Kakashi, sambil mulai membuka kenop pintu ruangan tuannya itu.

"Sasuke-sama...?" Kakashi terdiam melihat kamar yang kosong melompong itu, kamar itu lumayang berantakan, terutama di bagian meja baca Sasuke. Kakashi berjalan cepat menyusuri ke dalam ruangan itu. Ke arah jendela di depan meja baca yang sedang terbuka lebar.

'Sasuke-Sama tidak pernah 1 kali pun membuka jendela ini.'

.

.

.

Gerakan kakashi terhenti saat matanya yang tajam melihat sebuah celana kotor tergeletak di lantai marmer kamar itu, pelan, Kakashi mengambil celana itu dan memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. 'Bukankah ini celana yang dipakai oleh anak berambutkuning tadi?' Innernya.

Tak lama, sebuah nafas panjang kelegaan terdengar dari mulutnya yang tertutup masker.

"Arigatou, Kami-Sama." Ujarnya pelan, bersyukur. Karena inilah yang sekinan lama Kakashi tunggu, orang yang dapat mempu membuat tuannya pergi keluar dari mansion pada siang hari. Kakashi yakin, pasti ada hal yang baik di balik anak itu.

Sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jas seragam butlernya. Kakashi menyeringai melihat buku kecil yang dia gengam di tangannya itu. Suara tawa kekehan terdengar lagi, saat Kakashi mulai membuka buku kecil di tangannya itu.

Buku 'Icha-Icha Yaoi Paradise Summer' .

Ini . Aneh. Sekali.

TBC...

Hmmm~.. semoga kalian semua suka ya Minna-san.

Review Minna? /Nadah tangan/


	2. Chapter 2

Story: You A re my Fourth Stars 2.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Rating: T

Genre: Romance & Friendship (Ada usul perubahan genre?)

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: AU,berunsur Shounen ai !, OOC(khususnya Sasuke!), typos, DONT LIKE,DONT READ!

\Naruto : 15 tahun

\Sasuke: 16 tahun

Author's note: Yap, bagian kedua, Minna? ada yang nunggu? ^^.. Benar-benar terima kasih buat yang udah review di Insomnia dan chapter 1, dan reader-reader yang lain juga. Arigatou Minna~

Roronoa / Rin Miharu-Uzu/ Choi Hye ant6855/ Namikaze lin-chan/ suvia the fujoshi akyut bwaanget/ Guest/ Orangcassie/ / ByuuBee/

Dan langsung saja...

* * *

_((***Have a nice read***))_

Jalanan kota yang ramai, tempat yang penuh dengan segerombolan orang yang sedang mengejar aktivitas maupun rutinitasnya. Berbagai macam orang dapat kau temukan di dalam kerumunan itu. Baik, Jahat, Cantik, Jelek, Nenek-nenek, Kakek-kakek, dan tentunya juga dua orang pemuda yang sedang berjalan beriringan di salah satu sudut jalan itu.

Salah satu pemuda, yang mempunyai rambut tipe model raven berwarna dark blue, juga wajah stoicnya tanpa ekspressi, mengeluarkan aura yang benar-benar gelap dan mengerikan sejak tadi. Membuat beberapa orang yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya meyingkir dengan teratur. Mungkin, takut hidupnya akan berakhir saat itu juga.

Lain pemuda stoic itu, lain pula pemuda yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Ya, pemuda dengan surai berwarna blonde itu tampak selalu tersenyum sumringah sejak tadi, senyumannya lebar menampilkan barisan gigi-giginya, auranya cerah dan sangat bertolak belakan dengan yang disebelahnya. Membuat beberapa orang yang melewatinya merasakan sebuah semangat yang sangat berkobar-kobar.

Tapi, kadang ada juga orang yang peka yang sangat sempat berpikir 'Kenapa seseorang yang cerah dan bersemangat sepertinya harus berjalan berdampingan dengan orang yang tampak suram dan anti-sosial?'

Ya, hanya satu jawaban. Itulah yang dinamakan Yin dan Yang.

* * *

"Teme~" Naruto memanggil Sasuke yang sejak tadi berjalan di sebelahnya, tapi sama sekali tidak bersuara, Sasuke yang ada di sebelah Naruto hanya diam dan mengeluarkan aura tidak mengenakan yang seperti berkata 'Menjauh-Dariku'.

"Temeeeee~~" panggil Naruto lagi, Tak sabar dan kesal diacuhkan.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau diam saja! " tanya Naruto cemberut. Memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang nampak sedikit lebih garang dari biasanya.

"Hn."

"Kau lapar ya, Teme?" Naruto melihat arloji di tangan kirinya. "Sudah waktunya makan siang, Hhehe, Kau lapar ya?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita makan dulu!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba ke sebuah cafe di pinggir jalan yang mereka lewaati. Sebuah cafe kecil bernama 'Kitten Kisses' . Hmm, nama yang cukup aneh untuk sebuah cafe. Mungkin.

.

.

.

*Kliningg~* Sebuah lonceng kecil yang terpasang di balik pintu cafe itu berbunyi kecil saat pintu cafe itu di buka oleh Naruto. Memperlihatkan suasana cafe yang tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung. Cafe ini amat bagus, aelau menganti tema yang dipakainya setiap bulan, tema yang dipakai cafe itu untuk bulan ini adalah 'Kitty maid', jadi beberapa interior yang ada ada ruangan itu bernuansa kucing dengan pelayan yang berpakaian ala maid.

"Ah? Naruto? tumben kau datang" sapa salah seorang pelayan yang ada di cafe itu, surai merah mudanya tampak bergoyang lembut seiring langkahnya saat mendatangi Naruto yang masih terpaku di depan pintu. Terlihat Naruto yang sedang memuaskan matanya dengan suasana di dalam cafe dan Sasuke tetap memasang wajah stoic sambil memperhatikan gadis berambut merah muda yang berlari ke arah mereka. "Ehe.. Naruto-kun, ada apa?" tanyanya lagi, dengan ramah.

"Hei, Sakura-chan! wuah, Kawaii! kau imut sekali Sakura-chan!" puji Naruto dengan wajah berseri-seri, menarik bando telinga kucing dari rambut merah muda Sakura.

Sasuka terkikik kecil, "Ariga-... He-hei! Naruto, kembalikan!" tangannya mulai mengapai-gapai telinga kucing yang direbut oleh Naruto, sedangkan yang diacuhkan(Sasuke), malah makin mengeluarkan aura kelamnya.

"Jadi, Sakura-chan, euhmm~ Aku ingin makan bersama temanku ini." kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan jempolnya, "aku pesan apapun yang kalian berikan padaku. Nah, kau mau apa Teme?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Apapun yang mengandung banyak tomat." ujarnya datar, lalu berjalan ke arah salah satu meja yang masih kosong, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura yang terbengong cengo.

"Eh? tomat? dia suka tomat ya Naruto?" Tanya Sakura sambil mulai menulis sesuatu di note yang dibawanya.

"Hn, entahlah Sakura, tapi tampaknya begitu~" ujar Naruto sambil mengaruk-garuk kulit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

"Ah, Ya sudah Naruto, aku ingin memberikan pesanan kalian ini pada koki dahulu.." jelas Sakura, Naruto menganguk sambil tersenyum. Tanpa diduga, Sakura langsung mendekati bibirnya ke arah telinga Naruto. Mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"Kau tahu Naru, temanmu itu dari tadi melihat kita dengan pandangan cemburu." bisik Sakura pelan.

.

.

/Blushhh~/

.

.

Wajah Naruto memanas seketika. "A-APA? apa maksudmu Sakura...K-kau bercanda~" balas Naruto dengan wajah memerah. "Itu tidak mungkin Sakura~ Hah ha ha " Naruto mengelak, tertawa hambar sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Huh~Ya sudah kalau tak percaya. Perasaan seorang wanita itu kuat Naruto~" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Naruto angkuh, lalu melengang pergi ke arah dapur cafe itu. Membiarkan Naruto yang masih agak diam sendiri dengan gerakannya.

Perlahan, Naruto membalikan tubuhnya melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sebuah meja cafe paling pojok, terlihat dia di sana sedang membaca daftar di buku menu. Wajahnya tetap seperti yang tadi kok, wajahnya tetap datar, tatapannya tetap tajam, dia tetap masih memberikan deathgleare pada beberapa gadis yang meliriknya. 'Ah, Sakura itu pembohong besar' Pikir Naruto sambil menganguk-angukan kepalanya tenang, lalu berjalan ke arah meja Sasuke.

"Siapa wanita itu?"

.

.

DEG!

Itulah satu kalimat pertama yang langsung Naruto dengar saat dia mendudukan diri pada sebuah kursi di depan Sasuke. "Huh? apa urusanmu Teme! itu tidak penting? " Naruto memekik dengan suara kecil. 'Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu!' teriak Naruto dalam hati. Panik.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Sambil menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan buku menu. Membuat Naruto agak sedikit tidak enak, pasalnya Naruto mengira Sasuke marah.

"YA! YA! dia itu temanku Teme~ aish... kau naksir padanya yah?. Memang kuakui Sakura itu cantik?~" ujar kata dengan nada membual.

"Hn."

Naruto membelalakan matanya "Ja-jadi benar kau menyukainya?" tanya Naruto cepat, matanya membelalak lebar, tak percaya.

"Hn."

"O-oh? Be-begitu yah Teme?ba-baiklah. E-ehm, lain kali akan kukenalkan kau dengannya?" Naruto berkata dengan terbata-bata, perlahan jemari Naaruto memegang dadanya, 'Kenapa aku jadi gelisah?' pikir Naruto tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

Sedangkan pemuda yang ada di depan Naruto, hanya dapat menyembunyikan wajah menyeringainya dari balik buku menu. Ah, Naruto~ andaikan kau melihatnya wajah Teme yang berada ada depanmu itu sekarang~.

* * *

"Huwaaahhhh~Sakura-chan. Cake ini manis sekali!, siapapun yang membuat cake ini, katakan terima kasihku padanya! " pekik Naruto saat Sakura mengantarkan sebuah cake berbentuk rubah yang cantik padanya. Sakuranya hanya tersenyum cengo melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tak dapat dideksprisikan.

"Huwaaa!Apa yang kau katakan Teme? enak saja kau bicara! aku ini juara lomba makan cepat ramen ukuran jumbo di sekolahku! Ya, kan? Sakura-chan?" Naruto melirik Sakura yang langsung menganguk mantap.

"Oh~ aku kira kau benar-benar sama seperti seorang wanita Naruto, akan berteriak tidak karuan bila berat badannya naik, kau kan DO- BE!. " Ujar Sasuke datar tapi jelas sekali mengejeknya, membuat kepala Naruto jadi panas seketika.

"Cih, aku ini laki-lai baka! apa matamu rabun heh? katarak?, lagipula daripada kau, makananmu tidak ada manis-manisnya. Apa-apaan itu? Steak kok penuh dengan potongan tomat dan saus tomat begitu? nanti lama-lama kau akan jadi manusia tomat!" Ejek Naruto balik, tidak terima dia disebut wanita, padahal kan dia yakin bahwa dirinya itu laki-laki tulen.

"Hn, Dobe. Aku tahu kau laki-laki."

BLUSH/

Bagai api langsung tersiram air, Naruto yang tadi sedang berkepala panas malas dan menjadi amat cerewet malah terdiam, bergulat dengan pikirannya. 'Ba-bagaimana Sasuke tahu aku laki-laki? A-apakah dia tadi sewaktu mengobati lukaku melihat celana dalamku, da-dan sempat melihat...T-TIDAKK~." Naruto mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menepis pikiran bodohnya itu.

Benar, dari sejak 1 setengah tahun yang lalu, Naruto tidak berani lagi memperlihatkan 'itu' atau pahanya pada siapapun, bahkan biar itu adalah seorang yang bergender sama dengannya. Karena, terakhir kali Naruto memakai celana pendek yang memperlihatkan pahanya dia ditatap oleh orang-orang yang lewat (wanita dan pria tapi pria lebih banyak). Dan dia hampir saja dilecehkan oleh om-om berwajah mengerikan seperti ular di dalam kendaraan umum. Membuatnya trauma.

"A-ayo makan saja Teme! nanti pertunjukan di auditorium akan dimulai! dan kita terlambat!" sergah Naruto sambil cepat-cepat memakan cakenya dengan beberapa suapan. Benar-benar sangat terburu-buru.

.

.

.

.

"Hn, Idiot."

"TEME BRENGSEK! BERHENTI MENGATAKANKU IDIOT! ITU MENYEBALKAN!" Suara Naruto malah terdengar kembali. Membuat seluruh pengunjung cafe melihat curiga pada mereka yang sejak tadi terus bertengkar.

Naruto terdiam salah tingkah menyadari beberapa pasang masa menatapnya bingung "Hha..ha ha..ha." Naruto tertawa canggung "Gomen.. gomen.. Minna- san~" ujarnya pelan sambil menunduk-nundukan kepalanya. Bersikap sangat menyesal.

Sasuke? Dia diam, acuh, tidak perduli, asik bercinta dengan potongan tomat yang diberi saus tomat olehnya. Dan itu membuat Naruto hanya mengigit bibir saja menghadapi situasi ini.

~~~~~~~~^*^_IRIA_^*^~~~~~~~~~~

[ Rasi bintang ini adalah salah satu konstelasi yang berada di bagian gugusan bumi bagian Utara, para ilmuan menyebutnya dengan nama Canis Major atau yang biasa disebut rasi bintang Anjing Besar, pada bagian jantung rasi bintang ini terdapat bintang Anjing yang lebih dikenal sebagai bintang Sirius, bintang terterang yang dapat kita lihat dari bumi. Menurut legenda bintang ini dirangkai oleh dewa Indra sebagai bentuk penghargaan atas kesetiaan seorang tuan kepada anjingnya dan...bla bla bla.. ]

"S-sugoi~" gumam Naruto dengan mata tak lepas dari ribuan cahaya tiruan bintang-bintang yang ada di langit, Sungguh. Naruto tidak akan menyangka bahwa bintang yang dapat terlihat dari bumi adalah sebanyak ini. Selama ini dia hanya melihat bintang dalam jumlah sedikit karena tertutupi oleh gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menutupi langit malam. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab di sebelah Naruto, sama seperti Naruto, pemuda bermata onyx itu pun merasakan perasaan takjub yang sama dengan Naruto, permata hitam malamnya kini penuh dengan bintang-bintang yang terpantulkan. Sungguh salah satu refleksi yang sangat indah. Mengingat mata onyx Sasuke pun tidak ada bedanya dengan langit di malam hari.

"Huahh~ bintangnya benar-benar ada ribuan, hebat sekali Teme, Ya ampun, aku senang sekali Teme~" Naruto tetap semangat menceritakan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn!." Ujar Sasuke malas. Malas digangu.

"Teme, bagaimana? kau senang kan, ku ajak ke sini? hehehehe! "

"Hn."

"Jawab yang benar Teme!, jangan jawab dengan 'Hn' menyebalkan itu, jawab dengan 'Ya' atau 'Tidak' . "

"..."

"Teme!"

"..."

"TEM-"

"Dobe, apakah beberapa cerita yang mengatakan bahwa bila orang-orang yang kita sayangi 'meninggal', mereka akan naik ke atas langit dan menjadi bintang untuk menjaga kita, adalah benar?"

"E-eh?" Sekarang giliran Naruto yang terdiam, tak dapat dan tak mampu merangkai kata-kata apapun. Naruto menatap tajam wajah Sasuke, terutama matanya. Mata itu— tampak sangat sedih dan tertekan. Memendam segala kegelisahan yang tak mendasar, juga segala macam beban yang tak dapat ia tanggung. Naruto menundukan kepalanya, tak mampu melihat mata yang penuh dengan duka dan luka tersebut.

Di sela-sela percakapa Naruto dan Sasuke, Suara penjelasan pun kembali terdengar, [Salib Selatan,adalah beberapa bagian dari konstelasi Cygnus atau Angsa, pada jaman dahulu Salib Selatan digunakan oleh para pelaut sebagai penunjuk arah jalan agar mereka tidak tersesat di lautan.]

"Ya, aku rasa seluruh keluargamu pasti sudah menjadi bintang dan menjagamu Sa-Sasuke." Naruto menjawab dengan agak terbata-bata.

Mendengar jawaban , Sasuke langsung menoleh cepat kepada Naruto, ada sedikit aura kebingungan tersirat, dalam hatinya. Sasuke bertanya-tanya bagaimana Naruto bisa mengetahui tentang keluarganya. Ah, tentu saja. Seluruh warga jepang yang hidup 8 tahun lalu pasti mengetahuinya.

"Hei Teme!, kau lihat Salib Selatan itu?Y- yang baru saja dijelaskan tadi?" Naruto menunjuk, pada 4 buah bintang yang membentuk sebuah konstelasi kecil yang disebut Salib Selatan. "Itulah Keluarga yang menjadi bintang, Sasuke. Hehehe. Mereka akan menjadi Salib Selatan yang akan menuntunmu—agar kau tidak tersesat lagi dalam kehidupanmu.. Hehehehe." Naruto berkata sok santai. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin berjatuhan di pelipisnya 'Apakah aku terlihat seperti anak kecil berumur 3 tahun?' Pikir Naruto khawatir.

"Hn, keluargaku yang akan menjadi bintang ada 3, Dobe. Bila hanya 3 bintang, dia tidak akan menjadi Salib Selatan."

Naruto terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar. Bila hanya 3 bintang, itu bukanlah salib selatan yang akan menjadi penuntun bagi banyak orang agar tidak tersesat , Naruto berpikir sebentar dan tiba-tiba ada satu pikiran yang menyangkut di otak Naruto.

"Ka-kau manusia Sasuke, kau pa-pasti nantinya akan jatuh cinta pada seseorang, ja-jadi a-angaplah bintang keempat dalam salib selatan itu adalah—o-orang yang kau cintai." .

.

.

.

.

.

.

/ BLUSH!/

Entah kenapa setelah mengatakan semua itu Naruto langsung merasakan panas yang luar biasa pada bagian wajahnya, disertai dengan susah bernapas yang malah tiba-tiba dirasakannya, belum lagi detak jantung nyayang mulai tidak karuan dan berdeetak semakin cepat.

'SEBEENARNYAA ADA APAA DENGAN DIRIKUUU!' Naruto berteriak kencang dalam hatinya. Panik. Dia sangat panik! . Lebih panik daripada dikejar pria mabuk pada saat pertama kali dia bertemu Sasuke. Naruto kali ini benar-benar takut terkena sebuah penyakit tertentu yang mematikan. ckckck, nak Naruto, kau harus bersyukur karena ruangan di dalam auditorium itu gelap, jika terang, mungkin semua orang akan tahu bila wajahmu sudah merah padam.

"khekhekhekhe..." kepanikan Naruto terhenti sebentar saat mendengar suara kekehan di sebelahnya. Suara Sasukekah ? Naruto menoleh, dan benar saja! sekarang seorang Uchiha Sasuke tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan 1 tangannya. Dia —tertawa?

"Te-teme? kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto salah tingkah. KAGET . Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya Sasuke tertawa. Menepis seluruh prasangka Naruto yang mengira Sasuke adalah orang yang tidak bisa tertawa, karena dia tersenyum saja susah dan bahkan tidak pernah terlihat.

"Idiot, aku tidak pernah percaya pada hal-hal seperti itu, Dobe!~ Harusnya kau lihat wajah Dobemu tadi! Aneh sekali! " ejeknya, masih menahan kekehannya yang terasa meledak-ledak di perut. Benar-benar Sasuke yang OOC.

Naruto terdiam, entah kenapa rasa berdebar-debar dan panik yang dia rasakan tadi berubah seketika menjadi rasa sesak yang amat sangat sakit. Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Te—..." Naruto berusaha mengeluarkan sepatah kata. tetapi tak mampu keluar dari bibirnya. Akhirnya... "Ba—bakaa Temee~" Naruto berkata dengan suara kecil menandakan, dia benar-benar marah dan kecewa kali ini.

"Hn?"

"..." Naruto beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk diam. Sasuke yang melihat itu, tiba-tiba langsung tak enak perasaannya.

"Dobe, kemana kau?" Sasuke berusaha bertanya.

"..." Sasuke diacuhkan oleh Naruto. Oke, sekarang seharusnya Sasuke sudah mengetahui kesalahannya.

Sasuke diam, merenungkan diri dahulu dalam auditorium itu, sedangkan Naruto sudah dari tadi keluar dari gedung tersebut, Sasuke memicingkan matanya kesal, tangannya terkepal kuat, ada sebuah kemarahan yang muncul dalam dirinya. Sasuke, amat sangat menyesal karena kelakuannya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Idiot! kau memang idiot...Sa-su-ke~"

* * *

"Pokoknya aku.. .nyam.. nyam... kesal sekali pada si Teme... Nyam.. Nyam.. Sruuupppppss.. Sialan itu... Kraus..Kraus.. Nyam... nyamm.."

"Naruto, jangan berbicara sambil makan. Nanti kau bisa tersedak." Nasihat paman Teuchi dengan tampang bingung. Bingung mengapa pelanggannya yang satu ini tiba-tiba datang ke tokonya dengan tampang super cemberut, memesan ramen dengan pori yang luar biasa, dan memakan ramennya sambil marah-marah.

"Pokoknya... Nyam.. nyam... sruppssss.. aku ingin makan ramen sebanyak-banyaknya... sluurrpps~, paman Teuchi!~" Naruto membantah sambil terus memakan ramennya dengan sangat rakus. Apakah Naruto tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah memakan lebih dari 23 mangkuk ramen?

Paman Teuchi hanya mengelengkan kepalanya saja melihat tingkah Naruto.

Braaakkkk! Sebuah hentakan mangkuk ramen terdengar, tanda bahwa Naruto sudah selesai menghabiskan ramennya yang ke 24. "Huaahhhh! aku kenyang sekali paman! Ngrooookkkk~" Naruto bersendawa keraas sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang membuncit. Tapi menurut Naruto 24 mangkuk masih belum cukup.

"Paman! berikan aku 1 mangkuk la—"

"Hentikan itu, Dobe! perutmu akan meledak bila kau makan sebanyak itu."

DEG! Naruto kenal suara angkuh itu, dia benar-benar mengenalnya. Dengan sebuah perempatan di dahi dan senyum kekesalan Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dengan ala slow motion. " Ada. Apa. Teme. Idiot. Baka. ? " tanya Naruto denan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab seperti biasa.

"Paman, aku minta 1 mangkok lagi! " ujar Naruto, kesal dijawab dengan jawaban tak jelas begitu.

"Dobe, ayo pulang!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dengan kuat sebelum paman Teuchi menyiapkan pesanan Naruto. "YAHH! JANGAN TARIK-TARIK TEMEE!~ AKU MASIH INGIN MAKAN RAMEN!" Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Dahinya berkedut-kedut menahan marah.

"Tidak usah Idiot, ayo pulang. Aku antarkan!" Sasuke menaruh beberapa lembar uang pecahan 10000 Yen di samping mangkuk-mangkuk itu, dan langsung membawa Naruto menjauh, Sasuke yang memiliki tenaga jauh lebih kuat dari Naruto yang tergolong kuat di sekolahnya, dapat dengan mudah menarik Naruto pergi. Padahal Naruto sudah memberontak sekuat tenaga tadi.

* * *

Naruto berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya, Hentakan kakinya di setiap langkah begitu keras menandakan dia sedang kesal. Sasuke hanya berjalan tenang di belakang Naruto, seolah-olah tidak peduli.

"Jangan mengikutiku Teme, Idiot, kau menyebalkan!"

"Hn, Dobe." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Teme menyebalkan! idiot! jelek!" Naruto mengejek-ejek Sasuke yang ada id belakangnya. Sedangkan langkahnya sendiri semakin cepat.

"Hn."

"CIH!"

Dan percakapan pun akhirnya selesai sampai di situ. Tetapi suara langkah tetap beradu padu, Naruto dan Sasuke tetap berjalan tanpa ada satu pun yang bebicara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap!. Langkah Naruto berhenti pada gerbang sebuah rumah dengan papan tanda 'Namikaze'. Itu rumah Naruto. Naruto tertunduk diam, sedikit-sedikit dia melirik Sasuke yang mash terpaku diam di belakangnya. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan pergi bila dia belum masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu Temeee?~ Lebih baik kau kembali ke mansionmu yang besar itu!" Seru Naruto keras sambil terus masuk dan memegang kenop pintu rumahnya.

" Hn. Gomen, Dobe."

DEG! Sekali lagi, hati Naruto berdebar dengan sangat kencang, ini keajaiban. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan hal yang tak pernah dia katakan pada seorang pun di dunia ini. Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Ka—kau hanya bertemu denganku 2 kali. Ja—jadi, tidak perlu meminta maaf karena kau tidak bersalah!" dan... BRAKKK! Naruto segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan bantingan pintu .

.

.

.

.

.

"Baka-Dobe~"

~~~~~~~~^*^_IRIA_^*^~~~~~~~~~~

2 Minggu Kemudian.

Jam menunjukan pukul 11.30 malam, seluruh orang termasuk Naruto sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak di kasurnya, terkecuali dengan 2 orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap sambil meminum teh bersama. Mereka adalah Minato dan Kushina Namikaze.

"Akhir-akhir ini, Naruto terlihat murung, Kau juga menyadarinya kan?" Tanya Minato tiba-tiba.

Kushina yang sedang tenang sambil menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Minato, mengerutkan keningnya. "Ya kau benar, aku juga tidak tahu apa alasannya.' Jawab Kushina dengan sedikit rasa cemas.

"Tapi aku rasa, Naruto murung sejak 2 minggu yang lalu, sejak pulang dari jalan-jalannya dengan—Uchiha Sasuke". Minato terdiam maklum, sambil menganguk-anguk kecil. Dan berkata lagi...

"Tak kusangka dia akan kembali ke Jepang ini."

Kushina menganguk setuju "Ya, tapi kudengar dia akan kembali lagi ke —"

.

Tok! ..Tok! ...Tokk!.

.

Kalimat Kushina terputus saat mereka berdua mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu depan. "Siapa yang bertamu semalam ini?" tanya Minato bingung. Dia dan Kushina saling berpandangan. Lalu menganguk sepakat untuk mendatangi pintu depan berdua.

.

.

.

.

Cklek!

Seseorang terlihat berdiri tegak di ddepan pitu keluarga Namikaze tersebut. Membuat Minato dan Kushina tercengang melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"K-kau...?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok itu berjalan pelan memasuki ruangan dengan cahaya lampu yang remang-remang tersebut. Tubuh tegapnya mendatangi seseorang yang tengah terlelap nyenyak di kasurnya. Seseorang yang sosok itu pikirkan selama berhari-hari.

Sosok itu berhenti tepat di depan kasur, memperhatikan wajah damai pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah pergi ke alam mimpinya, mata onyx pemuda itu benar-benar tak lepas sedetikpun menatap wajah manis pemuda yang tertidur itu. Sebuah senyum tipis terlukis pada sosok tersebut.

Perlahan, tangannya bergerak mendekati wajah mulus pemuda yang tengah tertidur. Menyibak pelan beberapa surai pirang yang menutupi wajah mulus pangeran tidur di depannya. Lalu sosok itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke pada pangeran tidur tersebut, membawa bibirnya ke telinga sang pangeran lalu membisikan beberapa patah kata. Kata-kata yang mungkin tidak akan sleeping prince itu dengar.

Setelah kata-kata misterius itu telah dia selesaikan, sosok itu mengeser bibirnya hingga.../Cup/ sebuah kecupan kecil tersampaikan di kening sang pangeran tidur. Sosok itu sudah sudah puas sekarang, dia menegakan tubuhnya, dan berjalan kembali menuju pintu.

"Oyasumi, Dobe." Sebuah suara terdengar sebelum sosok tersebut keluar dari kamar kecil tersebut. Meninggalkan sang pengeran tidur kita.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa sosok itu ketahui, sang pangeran tidur sudah terbangun oleh kecupan si sosok itu sendiri, dia memeluk selimutnya dengan erat, wajah sang pangeran tidur benar-benar merah padam, sangat merah sehingga kau tidak bisa membedakan yang mana kepiting rebus, yang mana si pangeran tidur.

Keringat terus mengaliri tengkuk si pangeran tidur, dia benar-benar tak dapat berkata-kata, mulutnya bungkam akibat detak jantung yang terasa dapat membuat jantungnya meledak.

"T-Temeee~?"

* * *

Sasuke menuruni tangga di rumah Naruto dengan langkah pelan, wajahnya nampak datar meskipun sebenarnya tidak. Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat malu dalam hatinya karena... Yah, You know lah~. Dia baru saja mencium seseorang dengan seenaknya.

Di bawah tangga sudah ada Minato dan Kushina yang menunggu dengan senyuman hangat. " Kau sudah bicara dengannya,Sasuke ?" tanya Minato. Sasuke merespon hanya dengan angukan, dan gerakan badan yang terkesan sopan.

Sasuke berjalan keluar rumah Naruto dengan langkah yang tegap diikuti oleh Kakashi yang menuntun dia di belakangnya. Di depan Kushina dan Minato, Sasuke menundukan badannya tanda bahwa dia undur diri.

"Maaf, saya dan Sasuke-sama harus segera pergi ke bandara. Tuan Minato, Nyonya Kushina, kami mohon diri dahulu.." ujar Kakashi memperjelas maksud dari Sasuke. Minato dan Kushina mengangukan kepalanya setuju. Dan Kakashi langsung mempersilahkan tuannya untuk memasuki mobil mereka.

.

Tapi, tak berapa saat kemudian,,,

.

"TEMEEEEE!" BRAK.. BRUK..BRUK..BRAK.

Tepat pada saat Sasuke hendak memasuki mobilnya, tiba-tiba suara gaduh dan teriakan super nyaring terdengar dari dalam rumah keluarga Namikaze, membuat Kakashi terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Sedangkan Minato dan Kushina langsung memegang dadanya, memastikan jantung mereka masih ditempatnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya bingung, terlebih lagi saat dilihatnya Naruto sudah ada di ambang pintu dengan nafas terengah-engah dan wajah memerah.

"Te-Teme! kau mau kemana? apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto langsung mendatangi Sasuke dan memberikannya beberapa pertanyaan.

"Hn."

"Teme! jawab yang benar!"

"Hn."

"Jawab pertanyaanku! ! Teme Baka! Kenapa kau tadi ke kamarku?"

"Hn."

"Baka-Teme!"

"Idiot."

"Baka!"

"Idiot"

"BA..."

"Kami dan tuan Sasuke akan pergi ke New York untuk menjalani semacam pengobatan terapi, tujua kami ke sini karena permintaan tuan Sasuke sendiri, Naruto" Kakashi menyela cepat, berusaha menghentikan perang ejekan itu.

"EHHH! untuk apa ?" Naruto bertanya dengan muka berkerut, seolah tidak terima.

"Mengobati penyakit—"

"Kakashi, bisa aku dan Naruto berbicara sebentar? kau bisa menunggu bukan?" Sasuke memotong, seolah memberi tanda pada Kakashi bahwa jangan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto lagi. Kakashi menganguk.

"Baiklah, Tuan." Balas Kakashi sambil mulai memasuki mobil. menunggu di dalam.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang wajahnya masiih penuh kebingungan, "Ikut aku, Dobe.!" Sasuke mulai berjalan, mencari teempat yang aman untuk dia berbicara secara 4 mata bersama Naruto. Naruto menganguk dan mengikuti kemauan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, di saat terakhir, mereka bercakap sebagaimana layaknya yang terjadi...

"Hmmm~ Te-Teme, Kau ingin pergi ke New York yahh~?... Hahahaha. Aku tidak pernah pergi ke New York tuhhh~ New York kotaa yang baguss sekaalii kan Teme?~... Ha. Ha. Ha...ukhh." Naruto berusaha bergurau dan membuat nada yang bersemangat seperti biasanya, tapi pada akhirnya jatuhnya malah terdengar seperti orang yang mencoba memaksakan dirinya.

Sasuke mendelik Naruto yang ada di belakangnya, wajah stoic bagai tak pernah luntur menghiasi pemuda bersurai raven tersebut. "Hn..."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku harus menjalani therapy... Kakashi bilang, ada seorang ahli akupuntur yang sangat terkenal di sana yang mungkin dapat meyembuhkan penyakitku."

"E-Eh? Penyakit a-apa?" Naruto agak terbata, baru mengetahui pertanyaan.

"Entahlah... " jawab Sasuke, datar, dan lagi-lagi hal itu membuat Naruto cemberut.

"Penyakit tuan Sasuke sebenarnya hanyalah penyakit biasa untuk beberapa orang, hanya mimpi buruk yang membuat ganguan tidur. Tetapi... sudah sampai tahap yang begitu parah dimana, tuan Sasuke hanya dapat tidur 2-5 jam sehari dan terbangun tengah malam dengan mimpi buruk..., penyakit ini sudah berlangsung selama 8 tahun." Suara Kakashi muncul begitu saja, memotong, memberikan penjelasan yang tidak mungkin dapat keluar dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Tuan, sebentar lagi pesawat akan lepas landas..."

"Aku tidak peduuli Kakashi, tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini, kau bukan seorang pelayan yang patuh pada tuannya!" Serang Sasuke. Kakashi hanya tertawa mendengarnya, "Baiklah tuan..." dan Kakashi kembali menghilang dengan sekejab dari tempat itu.

"Sa..." Naruto terdiam tak bisa menyampaikan kata-katanya.

"Hn?"

"Sa-Sampai kapan?"

"2 bulan... kurasa."

"Kau akan kembali ke sini?"

"Hn."

Naruto diam, dia tidak berani menebak apa arti kata yang memiliki beribu makna tersebut. Takut kecewa, mungkin...

"Ma-maafkan aku, Teme..."

"Untuk apa?" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Untuk 2 minggu yang lalu."

"Hn..."

GREBBB! Tanpa disangka Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke erat dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. "Kau, temanku Teme, kau tahu itu!... meskipun hanya bertemu sebanyak 2 kali( 3 kali dengan yang ini)... berjanjilah kau akan megingatku, orang yang cerewet ini!"

"Hn..."

"Kau harus kembali,Teme..." Ujar Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Ah, kau ini~!" Naruto melepas pelukannya tiba-tiba, dan memukul bahu Sasuke pelan. "Lebih baik, kau segera pergi atau kau akan ketinggalan pesawatmu, Teme! aku tidak mau nanti kau salahkan!"

"Hn, tentu itu salahmu, Dobe" Sasuke menyeringai melihat tingkah Naruto yang cemberut, lucu dan imut itu.

"Ya, sudah... ayo kita kembali! kau harus ke bandara kan!"

"Hn..."

.

.

Diam sebentar, naruto mengaruk-garuk pipinya dengan agak bingung. "Hei, Teme!..."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa tadi kau mencium pipiku?"

"..." Sasuke bungkam.

"Temeeee~~!"

"..." Sasuke masih bungkam.

"TEME!" Ujar Naruto lagi, kali ini wajahnya merona tanpa alasan.

"...Idiot!"

"UKKHH! KUSO!"

.

.

"Haha..."

~~~~~~~~^*^_IRIA_^*^~~~~~~~~~~

Setelah pamit dengan keluarga Namikaze, termasuk Naruto, sudah waktunya Sasuke untuk memberangkatkan dirinya.

Mobil mewah berwarna hitam itu menjauh rumah keluarga Namikaze , diiringi dengan lambaian tangan dari 3 orang (Minato, Kushina, dan tentu saja Naruto), membawa sebuah ketenangan pada malam itu.

Tak ada yang salah paham, tak ada yang sedih pada akhirnya, tak ada yang khawatir. Semuanya beres, complete, tidak ada yang terlambat. karena mereka sudah berjanji sebelumnya. Semuanya sudah dibicarakan, tak ada penyesalan... Yang ada hanya sebuah janji dan kata klise 'Teman' . Memang hanya sebuah hubungan semu yang sangat rapuh dan dapat pecah kapan saja.

Happy end kah semua ini pada akhirnya? Entahlah

(END?)

Omake

Naruto berjalan menuju ke kamarnya dengan agak sedikit tersipu. Akhirnya, orang yang membuatnya gelisah selama 2 minggu ini memaafkannya, membuat hatinya begitu tenang.

Tapi bukan itu hal yang membuat Naruto tersipu, melainkan kejadian saat Sasuke mengunjungi kamarnya dan mencium pipinya diam-diam. "Aish! Teme itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku kan laki-laki, kenapa harus dicium untuk salam perpisahan!, memalukan!" ujar Naruto dengan pipi yang merona itu, mengerutu kecil. Hei, Naruto... tahukah kamu? bahwa author sendiri tidak yakin bahwa kamu itu laki-laki?.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto melirik sebuah bingkisan kecil yang ada di atas mejanya, Naruto mengambilnya, dan sadar di bawah bingkisan itu ada celana panjang Naaruto yang tempo hari lalu ditinggal di mansion Uchiha, sudah dalam keadaan bersih dan harum. "Apa ini..?" Naruto bingkisan itu dengan ragu-ragu, siapa tahu, isinya pil Ectasy.

Dan saat Naruto menyadari isinya, betapa bingungnya Naruto ketika mendapati sebuah kalung di dalamnya, dengan bandulnya adalah sebuah salib, dengan 3 buah permata di setiap ujung garisnya... Tunggu, kenapa hanya 3? bukankah seharusnya ada 4? jika permatanya ada 4 akan kalung itu dapat sempurna menjadi sebuah salib, kemana permata yang ke 4'nya?

Tetapi Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu...

"Teme baka! kenapa dia memberikanku kalung seperti ini...Se-seperti kalung perempuan!" rengek Naruto, "Dan juga... rasanya aku pernah melihat posisi permata ini..." ujar Naruto sambil berpikir.

.

.

"Oh ya! aku ingat!" Naruto menjentikan jarinya.

"Salib Selatan..."

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat yang lain di waktu yang sama.

Sasuke melihat langit malam yang berwarna sama dengan mata onyxnya, helaian rambutnya terbawa tertiup angin dari jendela yang terbuka, perlahan... Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menatap ke sebuah cincin yang bertenger di jari tengahnya. Cincin yang bersinar akibat terpaan lampu jalan. Cincin biasa yang tak ada mewah-mewahnya sama sekali, tak ada ukiran. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah permata kecil di tengahnya.

Itu, mungkin adalah permata keempat dari kalung yang tadi dia berikan pada Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

'Naruto, kau bintangku yang keempat..." Sasuke mengecup cincin di jari tengahnya itu dengan lembut.

~~~You Are My Fourth Stars~~**End Omake**

Author Note: Minna, saya amat-amat sangat minta maaf akan keterlambatan saya dalam mengupdate dan men-complete kan cerita ini, padahal... sebenarnya, chapter yang satu ini sudah saya buat dan selesai sejak dari beberapa minggu yang lalu, tapi... karena saya merasa chapter ini jauh lebih jelek dari beberapa cerita lain yang saya buat, akhirnya saya malas edit dan publish, sampai saya ingat saya seharusnya ga boleh menelatarkan fanfict saya, karena cuma kurang percaya diri.~

Fuahhh~, saya... selaku Iria-san yang amat geje dan aneh, (yang sekarang sedang terkena GS a.k.a Galau Syndrome) benar-benar meminta review yang berisi pendapat, kritik dan saran... Ne, minna-san... ?


End file.
